


Vines

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Vines from the gang.Oneshot/drabble





	Vines

"All right, kids!" the host of that one weird show announced. He had a big grin on his face. It was a little weird, you had to admit, but they were just going to go along with it. "Name a vine!"

Lance's eyes lit up. 

Oh boy. This was his best talent ever. 

"FRE SHA VACADO!"

Keith furrowed his eyebrows; it was his turn next. "Road work ahead?" he asked slowly, before he smirked. "Well yeah, I sure hope it does."

"Stop!" Pidge said suddenly. "I could've dropped my croissant."

"You are my dad... You're my dad!" Hunk smiled. "Boogie woogie woogie..."

"...Adam..." Shiro said. He sniffled. 

"..." said everyone else. 

Whoops.


End file.
